La primera confesión
by Yumeko nee
Summary: La noche anterior a partir, Edward decide confesar sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo resultará este primer intento?


Bueeenas ~ Este es mi primer fic y como tal, además de ser corto, es patético. Por favor, no sean muy duros; al igual que todos, me encantaría escribir fics largos y llenos de genialidades, pero me voy a limitar a subir este intento, un oneshot.

Esto toma tiempo y lugar la noche anterior a que Edward se vaya de Rizenbul en la casa de los Rockwell. La relación entre Winry y Edward siempre fue clara en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero Arakawa-sensei nunca nos mostró una escena que pasara de un abrazo. Y como cualquier chica fantasiosa, fan de este manga genial y su pareja principal, me imaginé que algo como la historia que está por desarrollarse abajo pasaría esa noche. No es nada descomunal; traté de mantener la mm ¿sutilidad? con que el mangaka trata la relación.

Me gustaría que comentaran qué les pareció y a la vez no. Tardé mucho en convencerme de subir algo escrito por mí; dos minutos después de terminar y al volver a releer siento que todo es estúpido, esa es la verdad xD. Si no les agradó, si les pareció tonto -como a mí honestamente- o algo similar, espero no sean muy malos. Creo que cerraría mi cuenta de fanfiction si los comentarios son negativos... sí, soy de ese tipo de persona.

Es irónico; no me gustan las introducciones largas, sin embargo, termino haciendo una así. Supongo que es por ser el primero.

Sin más que el famoso **disclaimer** por decir: _ustedes saben tan bien como yo que nada de esta obra me pertenece_, lean a ver que les parece.

Baae!

* * *

Se levantó del escalón y golpeó levemente el pantalón para quitarle un poco de polvo. Miró una última vez el paisaje y entró a la casa.

Cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, avanzó en la oscuridad, tanteando con las manos los objetos que tenía en frente. Así llegó al pie de la escalera y comenzó a subirla lentamente. Una vez en el pasillo al que daban todos los dormitorios, se dirigió al suyo pasando por la puerta del de Winry. Al notar que estaba abierta por el haz de luz que caía sobre la madera del suelo, puso la mano en el pomo con la intención de cerrarla; solo que no lo hizo. En vez de eso y para su propia sorpresa, entró en la habitación.

La luz de la luna entraba a raudales a través de la ventana abierta, iluminando el lugar. Edward se acercó a la cama donde descansaba la chica y se quedó allí, observando detenidamente el sereno rostro que reflejaba el sueño profundo en que se encontraba Winry. Sus rasgos faciales estaban completamente relajados y su respiración pausada, característica del dormir, era muy distinta a la del chico junto a ella. Sus labios apenas separados permitían el ingreso y egreso del aire a sus pulmones, provocando el ascenso y descenso del pecho conforme respiraba. Descansaba sobre su costado izquierdo, asumiendo su cuerpo una posición parecida a un ovillo: piernas flexionadas y retraídas hacia el torso, brazos de la misma manera.

Edward se sentó a su lado, en la orilla del colchón. No era la primera vez que la veía con la expresión de paz que otorga el sueño y tampoco era la primera vez que al hacerlo se quedaba así, observándola un rato. Al igual que en otras oportunidades, le parecía mentira que esa era la misma persona que lo golpeaba con una llave o cualquier otro objeto a la mano, le gritaba, discutía con él, se burlaba de su estatura y demás. El rostro de Winry en ese momento solo correspondía al de la persona que le brindó una pierna y un brazo para seguir avanzando, al de la persona que siempre los recibía con una brillante sonrisa en el lugar que podían llamar "hogar", al de la persona que más se preocupaba por él y su hermano.

Recordó las palabras que dijo Hawkeye y estando sólo, sin que nadie lo viera, fue capaz de aceptarlas enteramente, sin hacer un escándalo sobre el hecho.

La amaba.

De pronto, la chica recostó su espalda sobre la cama, abandonando su posición anterior. Ante el movimiento, Edward desvió la mirada de los parpados cerrados del rostro y terminó mirando otros detalles.

Se había soltado el pelo, de manera que los mechones rubios reposaban tanto en ella como en la cama. Inconscientemente, estiró un brazo hasta tomar uno en sus manos y se lo llevó a la nariz, con el deseo de sentir su aroma. Algo brillante llamó su atención; eran los aros de acero que resplandecían con la luz. Recorrió su cuello, bajando por la línea que trazaba el tendón que nace en la clavícula... y luego se sonrojó.

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, y al hacerlo, dejó escapar los cabellos que sostenían sus dedos.

El corte del camisón blanco que Winry estaba usando no cubría completamente su pecho. Y desarreglado como estaba, dejaba ver bastante.

El alquimista comenzó a perder el control; hasta el momento había estado tranquilo pero luego de ver un poco más de piel de la que estaba acostumbrado, se puso nervioso.

"Hmm"

Al parecer, el roce del pelo al caer la había despertado. Edward entró en pánico. ¿Cómo explicaría el estar sentado mirándola dormir? "Winry… Yo no- lo s-siento, no quería…". Tartamudeando, trató de formar una frase de disculpas rápidamente esperando que la chica no lo golpeara antes de poder terminarla. Frente al intento inútil, decidió proteger por lo menos su cabeza alzando los brazos.

"¿Ed?" preguntó en voz baja.

Frente al tono sereno, Edward bajó los brazos. Los ojos de Winry eran los de una persona que no había abandonado del todo el sueño. La chica se incorporó mientras refregaba sus párpados en un intento de despabilarse, aunque no parecía tener mucho efecto ya que permaneció con los ojos entornados, esperando que él dijera algo.

El alquimista permaneció callado unos momentos. "Es el momento" se dijo. Debía decirle lo que sentía antes de marchar al "Día prometido". Era imposible saber cómo terminaría todo. Y en el caso de su muerte durante la batalla, en el caso de no poder vencer, la chica nunca sabría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca sabría que ella ya no era su amiga de la infancia nada más; él tenía bien claro que su muerte significaba la de ella y la de toda Amestris, y si Winry no sabía que la amaba antes de morir, nunca se lo perdonaría en sus vidas posteriores de existir la reencarnación.

La chica había vuelto a cabecear incluso estando sentada, así que Edward respiró profundo -como si aspirara determinación del aire- y la tomó por los hombros, intentando de transmitirle la seriedad de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"W-winry, tengo que decirte algo muy importante". La chica abrió un poco los ojos; el sueño aún se cernía sobre ellos. Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras la arrancaran de él. "Como sabes, mañana partiré hacía el "día prometido", pero antes de irme, debes-"

Los ojos de Edward estaban a punto de abandonar sus cuencas al sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

Winry había puesto las manos en sus mejillas y, gracias a la sorpresa de él, pudo atraer su rostro sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

El beso duró solo un par de segundos; sin embargo, para Edward esos segundos fueron muy cercanos a la eternidad. Y cuando la "eternidad" llegó a su fin, no se movió ni un centímetro.

"Ese fue un beso de buena suerte para el día prometido" dijo, sonriendo dulcemente al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama.

Edward permaneció atónito un rato más, y cuando estaba empezando a decir "Winry", se dio cuenta que la chica había regresado a su sueño, adoptando la posición de ovillo nuevamente.

El muchacho cerró la boca y esbozó una sonrisa. Tomó la sábana para taparla un poco más y luego se dirigió a la ventana para cerrar los paneles. Contemplando una vez más el paisaje del exterior, se dijo a sí mismo "Definitivamente volveré".

A la mañana siguiente, frente a la casa Rockwell, Edward y compañía se despedían.

"Asegúrate de escuchar lo que tu papá tiene que decir, Ed" dijo Winry con preocupación.

"Sí, sí; y tú asegúrate de mantenerte bien escondida". Se dio vuelta para agregar "Volveré cuando todo esto del día prometido acabe. Así que prepárame un pie de manzana y mantenlo caliente para ese momento".

"Lo haré" respondió la chica, sonriendo y moviendo la mano.

El grupo avanzó unos cuantos pasos cuando Edward giró en dirección a Winry. "Ah, no te preocupes; después de todo, tengo un amuleto de buena suerte conmigo". Y volvió a mirar al frente sonriendo, luego de ver un signo de pregunta materializarse sobre la cabeza de ella.

* * *

Okey, esto parecía mucho mejor en mi cabeza que puesto en palabras. Suele pasar.


End file.
